Wedding
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu hal ini bisa terjadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, mungkin karena kesalahanku masa depan yang kau impi-impikan kini hancur. Aku tahu pasti kau sedang bersedih, tapi ku harap kamu bisa bahagia dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Aku harap kamu juga bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang lain.". Bad summary. RnR please!


**Minna-san, hajimemashite. Atashi wa Ai-chan desu. Yoroshiku. Yaaah, sudah lama juga tidak mampir di Fandom DC. Kangen sama Haibara *melukHaibara* #dirujam. Well, ini fic pertama saya setelah hiatus luamaaaaaa sekali. Banyak alasan kenapa saya tidak pernah mampir ke fandom DC lagi. dengan amat sangat saya benar-benar minta maaf *emangadayangpeduli?*. Pasti sudah banyak generasi penerus yang ikut meramaikan Fandom DC ini, aku berharap bisa kenal sama junior-juniorku *plak*. Sudah cukup curhatan dari saya, mari kita mulai ceritanya. Selamat menikmati.**

**Summary : "Aku tidak tahu hal ini bisa terjadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, mungkin karena kesalahanku masa depan yang kau impi-impikan kini hancur. Aku tahu pasti kau sedang bersedih, tapi ku harap kamu bisa bahagia dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Aku harap kamu juga bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang lain."**

**Disclamer : Detective Conan itu punyakku loh *dirujam sama Gosho Aoyama-sensei***

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Ai Haibara/Shiho Miyano dan Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, imajinasi liar**

**~ Detective Conan ~**

Wedding

Semilir angin malam terus berhembus menggoyangkan rambut seorang yang sedang duduk termenung di bibir pantai. Dia tidak mempedulikan ujung _dress_ panjangnya yang basah terkena cipratan air laut. Sanggul kecil yang membuat rambutnya sedikit tertarik kebelakang sengaja dia lepas. Perlahan rambutnya yang setengah panjang jatuh terurai.

Mata gadis tersebut memandang lemah kearah ujung kakinya. Siratan sedih terlihat jelas dari matanya. Perlahan helaan nafas lemah terhembus pelan dari bibir gadis tersebut.

_Flashback_

"Ai-chan, kalau tidak segera bergegas bisa-bisa kita terlambat datang ke acaranya," suara Ayumi yang terdengar dari balik pintu memecah keheningan.

Di sebuah ruang ganti, gadis yang dipanggil 'Ai-chan' oleh Ayumi terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Ketika sadar, dia menatap bayangan wajahnya pada cermin dan meringis pelan melihat penampilannya.

'Gawat, aku belum melakukan apa-apa' ucap Haibara dalam hati.

"Silahkan pergi dulu tanpa aku, nanti akan ku susul!" Haibara berteriak menanggapi ajakan Ayumi.

Hening sebentar, "Ai-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak badan," kali ini suara Ayumi terdengar khawatir.

Haibara tersenyum miris, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Um, baiklah, aku tunggu di gereja," setelah itu terderdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

"Saa~" Haibara menghela nafasnya dan mulai ber-_make up_ ria.

...

Haibara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki daerah gereja ketika lonceng gereja bergema. Gadis tersebut berhenti dan mendongkak, memperhatikan bagian depan gereja yang serba putih. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah genangan air mata diujung matanya.

"Are?" Haibara terkejut ketika setetes air mata melewati pipinya.

Cepat-cepat dia menghapus air mata tersebut. Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan hatinya, dia kembali menatap depan dan mulai melangkah.

Ketika Haibara memasuki kawasan dalam gereja, suasana sedang hening. Hanya terdengar alunan pelan _wedding march_. Gadis tersebut memperhatikan ujung altar. Disana terdapat dua orang yang sedang bersanding membelakanginya. Didepan kedua orang tersebut berdiri seorang pendeta.

Namun bukan si pendeta yang diperhatikan oleh Haibara, mata gadis tersebut memperhatikan si pengantin perempuan, memperhatikan gaun pernikahan putih yang dikenakan oleh Ran Mouri. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia menahan diri agar tidak lari dari gereja.

Haibara harus datang ke acara ini. Dia sudah berjanji kepada sahabat-sahabatnya—detektif cilik untuk datang. Dia tidak boleh lari, dia harus kuat.

Tepuk tangan yang terdengar riuh membangunkan Haibara dari lamunan. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat kedua orang diujung altar tersebut berciuman sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Tangan Haibara mengeras, dia menggenggam erat tas tangannya. Lengannya bergetar, tidak, bukan lengannya saja, tubuhnya juga bergetar hebat. Dia pun menundukkan kepala. Mencoba menyembunyikan air yang kembali menggenang diujung matanya. Dia tidak mau orang lain melihat dia bersedih disaat acara bahagia seperti saat ini.

"Ai-chaaan~!" seru Ayumi berlari mendekati Haibara, "kenapa kau tidak duduk? Padahal sudah ku sediakan satu bangku kosong disebelahku untukmu."

Haibara terkejut, dia baru sadar bahwa sedaritadi dia berdiri di ujung pintu masuk. Gadis tersebut pun hanya bisa menatap Ayumi dan tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu yang lain jika aku mencari duduk disaat pembacaan sumpah dilakukan. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu disini."

"Ah benar juga," Ayumi membetulkan.

"Haibara, ku pikir kau tidak akan datang," ucap Genta yang tiba-tiba datang dari balik punggung Ayumi.

Mitsuhiko yang berada disamping Genta terkejut melihat penampilan Haibara, "Wah, Haibara-san dengan gaun hitamnya, benar-benar cocok," ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Ayumi tersenyum bangga dan menggandeng tangan Haibara, "Tentu saja, aku yang telah memilihkan gaun ini untuk Ai-chan."

Genta memperhatikan Haibara dari atas sampai bawah sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya, "Tapi, kenapa harus warna hitam di acara seperti ini?"

"Itu tidak masalah, Genta-kun. Selama gaunnya masih cocok untuk dikenakan di acara seperti ini," sanggah Mitsuhiko.

"Benar, apalagi Ai-chan benar-benar terlihat anggun ketika memakai gaun hitam," ucap Ayumi sembari mengerlingkan matanya kearah Haibara.

"Sudahlah, daripada membicarakan gaun, lebih baik ayo segera ke aula dan mulai memburu makanan. Aku akan mencicipi semua makanan yang ada disana," ucap Genta semangat dan menarik tangan Mitsuhiko, "ayo Mitsuhiko, kau juga harus makan yang banyak agar bisa menjadi laki-laki yang kuat."

Setelah Genta dan Mitsuhiko melangkah terlebih dahulu, Ayumi menarik tangan Haibara, "Sebaiknya kita harus mengikuti mereka juga."

...

Aula sudah ramai dengan hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang saling bercengkerama. Baik para orangtua maupaun tamu undangan—teman-teman Ran Mouri kini saling berbincang sembari menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

Di meja ujung ruangan Ayumi tak hentinya memarahi Genta yang terus menerus makan. Mitsuhiko sendiri sudah terduduk tak sadarkan diri karena efek alkohol—dia dipaksa minum oleh Genta.

Haibara, dia hanya terdiam. Matanya menerawang. Memang ditangannya ada segelas gin dan vodka, namun hanya dia biarkan begitu saja.

"Nee, Ai-chan, kau sudah menghampiri Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi yang sepertinya sudah lelah memarahi Genta.

Haibara menatap Ayumi dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Belum," ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Ayumi terlihat sendu, "Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi," dia menghela nafas dan menatap Haibara khawatir, "Ai-chan, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja kan?"

Senyum Haibara tersungging, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, sudah ku bilang kan aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, sedari tadi aku perhatikan, kau terus melamun. Itu tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya," alis Ayumi bertautan.

Tangan Haibara menaruh gelas yang semula dia bawa, "Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukaku," dia berdiri, "jika Edogawa-kun datang kesini pastikan agar dia tetap disini sampai aku kembali dari kamar mandi."

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan khawatir Ayumi, Haibara pergi begitu saja.

...

Sudah hampir 15 menit Haibara memperhatikan wajahnya dari pantulan kaca kamar mandi. Beruntung karena selama dia berada di kamar mandi tidak ada satu orang pun yang masuk kesana. Jadi, dia bebas untuk terus berada di dalam kamar mandi tanpa merasa canggung.

"Kenapa aku jadi sekacau ini?" Haibara berbicara sendiri.

Gadis tersebut membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi obat penangkal APTX-4986. Dia menatap obat tersebut dan menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya percuma saja aku sudah menciptakan penangkal ini, obat ini sudah tidak berguna," tanpa ragu Haibara melemparkan botol tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah.

Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

...

"Apa Edogawa-kun sudah datang kesini?" sesampainya di aula Haibara kembali duduk disamping Ayumi.

"Ah, Ai-chan. Conan-kun belum kesini," Ayumi memperhatikan wajah Haibara, "kenapa lama sekali berada di kamar mandi?"

Haibara mengambil gelas yang sudah dia tinggalkan dan meminum isinya sedikit, "Setelah membasuh muka aku membenarkan _make up_-ku kembali. Jadi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Sudah ku duga," Ayumi tersenyum, "Ai-chan tidak mau makan?"

"Aku sedang masa diet," setelah mengucapkan itu Haibara meneguk habis isi gelasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja MC acara mengumumkan bahwa pasangan pengantin akan memasuki aula untuk melanjutkan acara dan ikut membaur dengan para tamu lainnya. Mendengar itu, Haibara tersenyum miris. Dia berdiri dan melangkah sambil membawa gelas kosong.

"Ai-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ayumi bingung melihat Haibara yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin minum lagi. Aku akan segera kembali."

...

Setelah mengambil satu gelas gin dan vodka baru, Haibara melangkah keluar dari aula. Keadaan aula sedang remang-remang, acara melihat klip kehidupan kedua mempelai pengantin pun di mulai. Haibara bersyukur karena hal tersebut membuat dia semakin mudah keluar tanpa diketahui oleh Ayumi yang mungkin akan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Dengan membawa segelas gin dan vodka, Haibara melangkahkan tanpa memperhatikan kemana kakinya pergi. Dia hanya memutar-mutar pelan gelasnya dan terus melangkah dengan tatapan kosong.

Betapa terkejutnya Haibara ketika dia merasa akan terhuyung jatuh. Isi dari gelas yang dia bawa tumpah bersama jatuhnya gelas tersebut ke tanah. Haibara baru sadar bahwa saat ini dia berada diatas pasir pantai di belakang gereja.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Haibara memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Sebuah pantai yang memantulkan cahaya senja hari itu, terlihat begitu indah. Senyum Haibara tersungging. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa alam mencoba menghibur dirinya. Masih dengan senyum, Haibara melepas sepatuh hak tingginya dan mulai menapakkan kaki diatas pasir pantai.

Haibara bisa merasakan angin pantai menerpa pipinya dengan lembut, seperti sedang membelainya yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Saat berada di bibir pantai, tiba-tiba Haibara terduduk sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa ragu lagi dia menangis dengan suara kencang. Mencoba mengeluarkan semua beban yang sudah dia tahan.

...

Semilir angin malam terus berhembus menggoyangkan rambut Haibara yang sedang duduk termenung di bibir pantai. Dia tidak mempedulikan ujung _dress_ panjangnya yang basah terkena cipratan air laut. Sanggul kecil yang membuat rambutnya sedikit tertarik kebelakang sengaja dia lepas. Perlahan rambutnya yang setengah panjang jatuh terurai.

Mata Haibara memandang lemah kearah ujung kakinya. Siratan sedih terlihat jelas dari matanya. Perlahan helaan nafas lemah terhembus pelan dari bibir gadis tersebut.

Masih di tempat yang sama, Haibara terduduk sabil memainkan sepatu haknya diatas pasir. Dia menggerak-gerakkan sepatunya diatas pasir mencoba menulis sebuah nama. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika dia berhasil menulis nama 'Shinichi Kudo' diatas pasir.

"Haibara? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Haibara terkejut. Dia palingkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ku—kudo-kun," suara Haibara tercekat, dia terkejut dengan kedatangan Conan, namun cepat-cepat dia segera merubah ekspresinya, "kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Haibara, Conan melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat kearah gadis tersebut, "Entahlah, kakiku berjalan begitu saja kesini," dia pun duduk disamping Haibara.

Haibara menghela nafas, "Seharusnya sekarang kau harus berada di gereja menemani Ran Mouri."

Conan tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku disana," dia pun melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Mendengar jawaban Conan, Haibara tertawa kecil. Mata gadis tersebut memperhatikan setelan tuxedo yang dikenakan Conan, "Padahal sudah dandan seperti ini. Buat apa kau membeli tuxedo baru?"

Mata Conan teralihkan ke arah Haibara, "Ketahuilah aku sedang mencarimu."

_Deg!_

Haibara mencengkram ujung dressnya kuat-kuat, gadis tersebut terlihat menahan diri agar tidak berekspresi berlebihan, "Jangan buat aku sebagai alasan agar kau bisa melarikan diri dari acara pernikahan itu, Kudo-kun," suara dingin Haibara terdengar.

Bukannya takut dengan suara dingin Haibara, Conan malah tertawa renyah, "Lagipula, sepertinya kau juga sedang ingin ku temani."

Mata Haibara berputar malas, "Atas alasan apa kau bisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan percaya diri, Tantei-san?"

Senyum Conan terlihat seperti seorang penggoda, dia pincingkan matanya ke arah pasir yang berada disebelah Haibara, "Buktinya kau telah menulis namaku di pasir. Sudahlah, kalau kau memang sedang ingin ku temani akan ku temani sampai dirimu puas."

'Siallah diriku' batin Haibara dalam hati.

Ia pun menghela nafas dan tertawa kecil. Sambil meluruskan kakinya dia pun berkata, "Karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, jadi aku akan membiarkan dirimu berpendapat seperti itu."

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang ingin kau temani," tanpa meminta ijin kepada Haibara, Conan menaruh kepalanya diatas pangkuan gadis tersebut. Matanya pun menatap Haibara, "Lagipula hanya kau yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Aku tidak harus berakting menjadi seorang Conan didepanmu."

Haibara terlihat terkejut, namun dia mencoba menutupinya dengan mengalihkan pandangan kearah laut, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kudo-kun. Meskipun kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mouri-san saat ini, tapi aku yakin dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Conan tidak menjawab. Meskipun tidak mendapat jawaban, Haibara tidak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang dipasang oleh orang yang sedang berada dipangkuannya saat ini.

Keadaan menjadi benar-benar hening karena Conan tidak segera menjawab. Haibara pun sepertinya tidak mau memulai pemcibaraan lagi sebelum dia mendapat balasan dari Conan. Saat ini, hanya suara ombak saja yang terdengar. Sesekali suara angin yang berhembus ikut meramaikan keadaan hening tersebut.

Haibara tiba-tiba memekik saat dia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Refleks, dia pun menatap orang yang telah memeluknya tersebut, "Kudo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" nada terkejut Haibara tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Tolong biarkan aku begini lebih lama lagi," ucap Conan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Haibara ingin memberontak, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasa gaun yang dia kenakan basah dibagian perut. Gadis tersebut tertegun dan menatap iba tubuh Conan yang terlihat bergetar.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Haibara mengelus pelan rambut Conan dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut menangis dalam pangkuannya.

'Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu' batin Haibara. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali menggenang. Dia pun kembali menangis dalam diam, seperti ikut merasakan betapa pedihnya perasaan pemuda yang sedang dia elus sekarang.

...

Di gereja

Wajah Ayumi terlihat sangat panik sekali. Tidak hentinya gadis tersebut terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari dua sosok sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ai-chan dan Conan-kun kemana sih?" ucap Ayumi karena sedaritadi pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Mungkin Haibara sedang berada di kamar mandi karena terlalu banyak minum," dengan wajah merah Genta mengatakan itu, "lagipula memangnya tadi ada Conan kesini ya?"

Mitsuhiko menghela nafas melihat Genta yang memerah, "Kau ini, Genta-kun. Tadi kan Conan sudah mendatangi kita, tapi entah kenapa dia hanya menanyakan keberadaan Haibara-san dan berlalu begitu saja."

Pesta pernikahan Ran Mouri sedang berada pada puncaknya. Keadaan disana pun semakin ramai lagi dengan kedatangan bintang tamu. Karena hal tersebut, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta semakin kesulitan untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya yang menghilang.

"Nee, apa kita cari saja di luar gereja? Lagipula sedaritadi ku telpon, mereka tidak mengangkatnya satu kali pun," Ayumi memelas sambil menatap Mitsuhiko.

"Sudahlah, Ayumi. Kenapa kau mencemaskan mereka? Mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak bersenang-senang di pesta ini. jadi biarkan saja," Genta semakin menggila dengan mengangkat gelas kosong yang baru saja dia habiskan isinya, "pelayan, aku mau menambah bir lagi!" ia pun berteriak tanpa rasa malu.

"Tidak bisa begitu Gneta-kun. Kita kan sudah berjanji akan berkumpul berlima di pesta ini," ucap Mitsuhiko tidak terima.

Ayumi pun mencoba menangkan Mitsuhiko, "Maa maa, Mitsuhiko-kun. Kalau Genta-kun tidak mau mencari, lebih baik kita mencari Ai-chan dan Conan-kun berdua saja."

Mitsuhiko mengangguk. Dia pun segera menggandeng tangan Ayumi dan mencoba menerobos untuk mencari jalan keluar dari gereja tersebut.

...

Di pantai

Conan sudah berada dalam posisi duduk. Meskipun begitu, dia masih terlihat bersedih. Kepalanya terus tertunduk semanjak dia melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Haibara.

Haibara pun diam. Dia memperhatikan air laut yang kini sudah mulai mendekat kearahnya. Sebentar lagi air laut akan pasang karena bulan terlihat semakin meninggi.

"Haibara, maaf tadi aku berlaku seenaknya sendiri," dalam keadaan hening tersbut, Conan tiba-tiba berbicara.

Haibara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau terlihat sangat depresi. Aku jadi tidak tega."

Tawa Conan terdengar miris, "Sebegitu depresinya aku sampai orang sepertimu bisa tidak tega denganku?"

Haibara terbelalak, dia menatap Conan dengan tatapan terkejut, "Kudo...-kun," gumamnya pelan. Gadis tersebut tiba-tiba ikut menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku."

Kini Conan yang terlihat terkejut, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Haibara yang sudah tertunduk, "Eh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Tidak ada balasan dari Haibara. Gadis tersebut malah terlihat semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, Haibara, aku hanya bercanda, jangan bersedih seperti itu!" Conan mencengkram lengan Haibara dan memaksa gadis tersebut agar mau mendongkakan kepalanya.

Haibara pun mendongkak, tentu dengan pipi yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Hal itu membuat Conan semakin tersebut, "Ke—kenapa kau menangis?"

"Datte—," bukannya meneruskan ucapannya, Haibara malah kembali menundukkan kepala.

Conan menghela nafas. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat mengeras dengan alis yang bertautan satu sama lain. Satu tangannya dia gerakkan untuk memegang dagu Haibara. Setelah berhasil mengangkat wajah gadis tersebut, tanpa jeda dia langsung mengecup pelan bibir Haibara.

Tubuh Haibara terlihat tersentak. Dia terkejut. Matanya pun terbelalak. Bahkan beberapa detik setelah Conan melepaskan ciumannya, dia masih terbelalak kaget.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak mau ada orang lain menangis karena aku," dengan canggung Conan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Haibara pun tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu hal ini bisa terjadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, mungkin karena kesalahanku masa depan yang kau impi-impikan kini hancur. Aku tahu pasti kau sedang bersedih, tapi ku harap kamu bisa bahagia dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Aku harap kamu juga bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang lain."

Conan menatap lekat Haibara. Wajah canggungnya berubah kembali menjadi wajah serius, "Sudah ku bilang kan ini bukan kesalahanmu. Tentang penikahan Ran, dia sendiri yang telah memilih hal itu. Dan hal itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kau sudah bisa menerimanya?" dengan senyum menggoda Haibara menatap Conan.

Wajah Conan bersemu merah. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri, "Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat aku juga bisa menerima semua ini," dia menngulurkan tangannya disamping Haibara, "sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Aku punya firasat, Ayumi dan yang lainnya sedang mencari kita."

Sebelum menerima uluran tangan dari Conan, Haibara tertawa terlebih dahulu, "Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo kita segera kembali. Dan aku harus memastikan bahwa dirimu menemui Mouri-san nanti disana."

Senyum arogan Conan tersungging, "Tenang saja. aku akan menemuinya."

Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka pun berjalan menuju gereja.

...

"Ya ampun, Conan-kun, Ai-chan. Kalian darimana saja?" Ayumi berteriak histeris saat melihat kedua sahabatnya tiba-tiba muncul.

Conan terkikik tanpa memberi penjelasan. Haibara sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kami berdua sedaritadi mencari kalian," jelas Mitsuhiko dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Kedua sejoli yang menjadi buronan sahabatnya tersebut sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

Ayumi menghela nafas dan memperhatikan penampilan dua sahabatnya yang baru saja muncul tersebut, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa baju kalian bisa basah kuyup seperti ini?"

"Eh?" secara bersamaan Conan dan Haibara memperhatikan penampilan mereka masing-masing.

"Dan juga Haibara-san, dimana sepatumu?" kali ini Mitsuhiko yang bertanya.

"Are?" Haibara memperhatikan kakinya yang memang tidak beralaskan apapun.

Conan pun tertawa garing, "Sudahlah, sebenarnya tadi ada sedikit insiden yang membuat pakaian kami basah kuyup dan Haibara kehilangan sepatunya. Karena itu, kami harus segera pulang," sambil menggenggam tangan Haibara, Conan pun berlari, "tolong sampaikan pada Ran nee-chan agar menungguku sampai aku kembali setelah mengganti pakaian ya!"

Pada akhirnya, dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko kembali masuk ke dalam gereja dan menyampaikan pesan Conan kepada Ran Mouri.

Setelah berhasil mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan pakaian seadanya—yang masih nyambung dengan pesta, Conan dan Haibara kembali lagi ke gereja dan menemui Ran Mouri.

**~ Owari ~**

**Akhir yang tidak jelas, maksa dan amat sangat tidak memuaskan—sepertinya. Mungkin ceritanya sedikit membingungkan dan klimaksnya kurang terasa *author terpuruk di pojok kamar*. Meskipun begitu saya berharap ada review positif dari para reviewers tercinta *puppyeyes***

**Well, kalau banyak review, saya pasti akan bersemangat untuk berkarya lebih baik lagi dan ikut meramaikan fandom DC *emang ada yang peduli?*. Lupakan tentang harapan saya, saya tidak memaksa kok. Tapi saya berharap banyak mendapat review di fic kali ini.**

**Ditunggu ya reviewnya.**

**Terima kasih**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
